Dwarf and the Rangers
by tashaxxx
Summary: Kili becomea friends with some Rangers who come to Ered Luin but Thorin disapproves Chapter 8 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Kili is about 30 and Fili 35 **

The rangers had been in Ered Luin for nearly 2 months now and still showed no signs if leaving. While they did leave the Blue Mountains to trade in the human town on the outskirts of Ered Luin they remained in the hospitality of the Dwarves.

"I want them gone." Throin stated angrily. This was the third time that he had seen the rangers with his youngest nephew, Kili, though according to the other dwarves the Rangers and Kili and become fast friends after the first week the men had come.

"We all do, laddie, but we can't force them out." Balin told him.

"Why are they even here?" Dwalin asked, between the hits of his hammer. The three dwarves where sweating from the heat of the forges, even though it the temperature outside was well below freezing. This winter had been colder than most and Thorin couldn't help but be grateful that the Blue Mountains kept the worst of the weather away from the Dwarves.

"This winter has been worse than any I've ever seen. If we turn the Rangers away they will freeze." Balin told the two Dwarf warriors.

"They deserve it." Thorin muttered as he hammered at the piece of metal.

"If you're worried about their influence on Kili, stop him from training with them."

Throin sent a glare at the grey bearded dwarf. "You don't think I've tried. I can't keep an eye on him every second of every day and neither can Fili or Dis."

"Then you will just have to ignore it. The snow is melting now, anyhow. The Rangers will be gone soon." Thorin only hoped Balin was right.

**LINE BREAK **

_Thrum. Thrum. _The arrow hit the mark each time. Kili re-loaded the arrow into the bow, followed by another _twang _as the arrow went flying towards the target. "How do you manage that?" Fili asked as he grabbed a throwing knife. The older dwarf threw the knife at the target, missing by mere inches. Shrugging, Kili went to collect the arrows.

"The Rangers sad they were leaving soon." Kili started, loading another arrow into his bow.

"Yes." Fili said, worriedly as Kili shot the arrow again.

"They wanted to know if I would go with them." Keeping his face neutral, Fili nodded. Kili was keeping his face still but Fili knew his brother well enough to know he was excited.

"You should go." Fili answered. While the older heir didn't want his little brother to leave him, he knew Kili wanted to go and he wasn't going to stop him.

Expecting his brother to break out in a huge grin, Fili was surprised when Kili remained silent. "Do you think Uncle Throin will let me go?" Kili asked, turning to face his brother.

Not wanting to disappoint Kili, Fili said, "Of course he will." A huge grin fell over Kili's face as he tackled Fili to the ground. Yelling Fili rolled his little brother so Kili was at the bottom.

**LINE BREAK **

"No." Throin said as his youngest nephew explained the Rangers offer.

"But…"

"I said no." Thorin knew he was getting angry at his nephew for now reason but he couldn't believe the nerve of these rangers.

Kili looked about ready to argue but Fili shushed him. Glaring at his Uncle, Kili got up from his chair and left the room. "You should let him." Fili stated once Kili had left.

"He is my heir. Just as you are. I will not allow those Rangers to take him with them. He is too young and inexperienced." Thorin lectured at his oldest nephew.

"Kili's better than you think. Especially with his…"

"The bow is not an appropriate weapon for a dwarf." Throin interrupted Fili. "He should never have been allowed to use one."

"But he's good. Kili's never missed the target."

"It is an elfish weapon. Not a dwarvish weapon. I should never have allowed those Rangers near you or Kili." When Fili opened his mouth to argue further Thorin furiously said "I will speak no more of this."

Outside the door, Kili had been listening to Fili and Thorin arguing. As Thorin spoke, Kili became angrier. It wasn't fair the way his Uncle was talking about him. "I won't get hurt." Kili said, storming back into the room.

"Enough!" Throin yelled. "I will not allow you to go and that is final." Throin shouted at his youngest nephew.

Kili froze were he stood, not expecting Thorin to yell at him. Blindly he youngest dwarf ran out of the small house. "Now look what you've done." Fili glared at Throin before following his younger brother out of the room.

**LINE BREAK**

When Dis returned from the market Fili and Kili had not returned and Thorin was starting to get frantic. "Where are Fili and Kili?" Dis asked.

"They ran out of the house after I forbid Kili to go with the Rangers." Thorin answered. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at his sisterson but he hadn't been able to help it. The closer Kili got with those Rangers the more Throin thought he was losing his youngest nephew.

"Why did you forbid him?" Thorin looked at his sister in surprise.

"Kili is too young and inexperienced." Dis nodded in agreement, taking a seat opposite her brother at the table.

"I know but they would take care of him." Dis stated. "I do not want Kili to go either but he won't be a child forever and he is getting better. This would be good for him."

"I know that but what if something goes wrong and how do we know we can trust those Rangers." Thorin stated.

"Talk to them." Dis stated, knowing that he brother hadn't done so ever since they'd begun teaching Kili about the bow and arrow.

"Very well." Thorin nodded.

**LINE BREAK **

"Kili!" Fili yelled as he followed his brother through the corridors of Ered Luin. Kili did not stop though. Not until they reached the mines. This section of the mines was long since abandoned after the collapse that had killed many of the dwarves, including g Fili and Kili's father.

"If it was you Uncle would allow it."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." Kili argued. The two brothers dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall. "He thinks I'm a child."

Fili didn't know how to answer. He understood why Thorin wouldn't allow Kili to go; Fili didn't really want Kili to go either. He was the older brother and he wanted to protect him but he also knew that Kili wanted to g and he wasn't about to go against what his little brother wanted.

"Uncle Thorin just worries. Just like me and Ma. You're reckless Kee."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kili joked.

"No, it's the truth. Uncle Thorin wants to keep you safe but I'll talk to him again. Make him see sense."

Kili only shook his head. "I don't want you fighting my battles for me Fee. I'll talk to him."

Fili only shrugged. "We should get back." When Fili didn't move he continued. "Unless you don't want food."

Laughing as Kili jumped to his feet, the two brothers raced back home.

**LINE BREAK**

Thorin glared up at the Ranger as the man took a seat. Halbarad was their leader's name. He was one of the Dunedain Rangers of the North. At this time he was only very young, though of this group of Rangers he was there leader.

"Why do you want my nephew to accompany you?" Thorin asked, as the Ranger sat down.

"You're nephew is a talented archer, even though he has only recently started to train with the bow and arrow."

"He should never have been allowed to use them." Thorin retorted.

"Kili asked to be shown how. As did many other Dwarrows. He was the only one with potential though." Halbarad allows Thorin to think about what he had said before continuing. "We aren't interested in taking away your nephew permanently, only for a few weeks. Kili will be perfectly safe and it would give him invaluable experience."

"You would keep him safe."

"I would guard him with my life, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin seemed to be debating the truth of Halabard's words but finally he nodded.

"I will allow it provided he is returned to us uninjured and I won't allow you to go further than 200 leagues from this place."

Halbarad considered Thorin's terms for a moment before nodding. "He will be safe, I give you my word."

**LINE BREAK**

"Where is Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked as he and Kili sat down for food.

"He's gone to talk with the Ranger." Dis told them as she handed the two brothers a bowl of broth. The broth had become weaker as the winter went along but thankfully they hadn't run out. Kili couldn't help the red flush of embarrassment at the thought of what his Uncle might say to them.

Fili and Kili where doing the dishes when Thorin walked back into the small house. Not saying anything, he took a bowl of broth from Dis. Kili looked about ready to say something else to Thorin but Fili stopped him.

When Thorin had finished and the last of the dishes had been put away he started to speak. "Kili, I know you want to go with these Rangers but I need you to understand why I do not want you to go."

Thorin was obviously waiting for Kili to argue back but Fili was sending warning looks to his younger brother to say silent. "You are young and reckless and my heir. I need you to say safe." Kili wanted to argue that he wasn't a child but Thorin kept speaking. "But I know you are a fine warrior and my talk with these Rangers has made me realise that this would benefit you."

"You'll let me go." Kili asked, excitedly.

"Provided you do as these Rangers tell you to."

"I will, I promise. Thank you Uncle." Kili replied happily.

**LINE BREAK **

It was another two weeks before the snow had melted and the Rangers where ready to leave. "Remember what I said, Kili." Thorin said, giving his youngest sisterson a hug goodbye.

"I promise Uncle."

"Be careful, dear." Dis spoke, giving Kili a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Once Dis had let go of Kili, Fili grabbed his little brother and they embraced. Neither wanted to be apart from one another for a single moment but they would be. "If you don't come back in one peace I'll feed you to the worm." Fili grinned, loosening his grasp on his little brother.

"I'll be fine as long as you don't bury yourself in scrolls." The two brothers laughed at the joke before pulling apart. "I'll be fine, promise." Kili said, giving each of his family members another hug goodbye before he grabbed his pack and left the Blue Mountains behind.

**This is my first Hobbit Fanfic so would love to hear feedback. I wasn't sure how old Halbarad is but needed a ranger so there we go. **

**Might carry on the Fanfic if people enjoy so please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fili?" Balin asked as the young blonde haired dwarf stared out of the window. "Fili."

Starting from his daze, Fili turned to face Balin. "Sorry."

Sighing, Balin closed the book he had in front of him. "What wrong laddie?" Fili looked down at his hands, ashamed of himself. "You miss Kili, don't you?"

"What if he's hurt? What if he decides he doesn't want to come back?"

"Why would you brother not want to come home?" Balin stated. The older dwarf sometimes envied the two Durin brothers. They were closer than any brothers Balin had ever known. Closer than he and Dwalin were and even closer than Thorin and Frerin were.

"If he loves it, he'll want to stay with the Rangers and I'll lose him." Balin laughed, earning him an incredulous look from the young heir.

"Kili would never abandon you. He'll enjoy his time with the Rangers, yes but I bet he's missing you just as much as you are him. And as for him getting hurt, that's nothing you need to worry about. The Rangers have given your Uncle there word that they will protect your brother and Kili is more than capable of looking after himself. Your Uncle never would have allowed him to go if he wasn't." Fili nodded, in understanding. "Anyhow, I don't think you'll be getting much work done today so run along." Balin stated, particularly pushing the young dwarf out of the door.

**LINE BREAK**

Hiding behind the bush, Kili watched the deer as it grazed on the grass. Pulling an arrow out of his carrier, Kili attached it to his bow. Aiming the young dwarf waited for a moment. Halbarad had told him not to waste the shot. To wait until it was certain the creature wasn't going to run off. Calmly, Kili pulled back the bow string and shot the arrow.

It flew true and hit the deer. The beast fell, letting out a horrible wail sound. Taking out his knife, Kili slit the creature's throat, silencing the wailing and the poor beasts suffering. "Well done Kili." Halbarad stated as he walked from behind the tree. Kili turned around, starting.

"I didn't see you there." The man laughed as Kili allowed the taller, stronger man to pick up the deer.

"Good thing I did or you'd have never gotten the deer back."

"I'd have managed." Kili argued, earning an amused laugh from the Ranger.

That night the Rangers and Kili feasted on the meat of deer. It was larger than any other previous meals they'd had in there time in the wild. If anyone had stumbled across the campsite they would have been amazed at the sight before them. 4 fully grown men and one tiny dwarf.

"Kili, take first watch." Halbarad stated as he unrolled his bed roll.

Not wanting to argue, Kili pulled out his arrows and started to mend them. Thorin had always told he and Fili that they had to look after their weapons. Keep them in working order and it would save his life, Thorin had said.

It had only been 2 weeks since he'd left home but Kili missed it. The young dwarrow missed his Mother and the way she would always hover over him, making sure he was eating enough and looking after all his injuries however small. During the journey with the Rangers Kili had suffered a multitude of scratches as he made his way through the overgrown areas. It was tasking in itself walking all day but with the lack of food they had eaten and the silence they moved, Kili desperately missed his Mothers worrying.

And Thorin. His Uncle might have been overprotective but Kili missed that. The Rangers may have been charged with his safety but they didn't feel the need to over-coddle the young dwarf. It was something that Kili never thought he'd miss but now that he'd gone for so long without it Kili couldn't help but miss it.

But most of all, Kili missed Fili. It felt as if one half of his should was missing when Fili wasn't with him, especially as he'd never been away from his older brother for more than a day in his whole life and when he was that was only because one of them was sick. If Fili had been there the journey would have been even more fun. The Rangers seemed to have a shorter temper than Mr Dwalin had, and that was nearly impossible in Kili's opinion. At least Fili would have kept him entertained.

"What are you brooding over?" Halbarad asked, taking a seat next to the young dwarf. The Ranger pulled a pipe from his bag, lighting it. "Want some?" Kili nodded, taking some of the pipe weed from the man. "You miss them."

Kili nodded. "I didn't realise I'd miss them as much as I do." Halbarad nodded in understanding.

"You never do realise what you have until you part with it for a time. We can take you back now if you want."

"No. I want to stay. I want to make my Uncle proud and I'm learning so much." Halbarad smiled, as if he'd heard the correct answer.

"Good, now get some sleep. I'll take over the watch." Kili smiled gratefully, grabbing his bed roll he settled down for sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

"We've heard rumours coming from the outer towns of orcs pillaging and raiding." Dwalin stated as he Dwalin stated as he walked into Thorin's house. Fili and Dis where sitting by the fire, keeping warm as Thorin smoked.

"Where at?" Thorin asked. If the orcs came to the Blue Mountains the dwarf king knew they would be able to handle it but he didn't want to take any chances.

"About 200 leagues away." Fili started at this.

"Kili?" Fili asked.

"How far would the Rangers have got?" Thorin asked, picking up on what was making Fili so distressed.

"It may be 200 leagues, maybe less. The orcs may not even be near them." Dwalin stated, trying to reassure his friend.

"Let's hope so." Thorin answered, turning to look at his sister and nephew. Dis was staring into the fire. Thorin knew what she would be thinking of. Kili was so much like Frerin, their younger brother, adventurous like Frerin and even closely resembling the other dwarf in look. Frerin had died at the hands of orcs, died because he had been reckless. Just like Kili is.

"He'll be alright won't he?" Fili asked as Dwalin left the house.

"Of course he will." Dis reassured her son but she didn't convince him. Fili knew his little brother and his little brother was a magnet for trouble. If the orcs attacked the rangers Kili didn't have a chance, Fili knew that. Even though Kili was a good warrior an orc pack would outnumber him and the Rangers. He would die.

"We have to look for him Uncle." Thorin wanted to. He desperately wanted to but he knew he couldn't. He had to trust that the Rangers could keep Kili safe, as he had when he had allowed his youngest nephew to go with them.

"No. We must prepare for an attack. If the orc pack comes near our borders we need to be ready."

"And Kili?" Fili asked, becoming more and more desperate. Why couldn't his Uncle see that they needed to help Kili?

"May not even be anywhere near the orcs and if he is we must trust that the Rangers can look after him." Thorin hated it almost as much as Fili did but he knew he had no choice.

**LINE BREAK **

"What was that?" Kili whispered to Halbarad. The Ranger looked down at the young dwarf, curiously.

"What?" But Kili ignored him. Instead the young dwarf dropped his pack to the floor and climbed the giant oak tree that stood beside him. If he had been travelling with any other companions there would have been mutterings but the Rangers had enough experience to know not to question what one of their companions may or may not have heard.

Finally, Kili lifted himself to the top of a tree and he saw something that made him freeze. In the distance a long howl pierced the sky. Kili heard the sound of the Rangers drawing their weapons, climbing down Kili joined them.

"How far away?" Halbarad asked the young dwarf as Kili drew and arrow.

"About a league, maybe two." The Ranger cursed.

"How many?"

"Too many." Kili had seen the wargs running in their direction. Had seen many travelling through the clearing, each with an orc on their backs. Halbarad nodded, signalling to the Rangers.

Quickly and silently the four men and one dwarf ran in the opposite direction of the orc pack. "We can't out-run them." One ranger told Halbarad.

"I know but we can get the upper hand." The older Ranger stated, taking them in the direction of the clearing they had stayed in the night before.

**Decided that I'd continue the story so please do review and hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kili was sat in the tree overlooking the small clearing. The other Rangers had disappeared into the trees. The blue cloak Kili wore made him feel as if he could be seen from anyone who looked up but he trusted Halbarad would not have left him in plain sight.

An arrow was loaded in Kili's bow, ready for when the signal was given. Kili took a breath. He was afraid. When they were younger he and Fili would pretend they were taking back Erebor from the great worm or in huge battles. Somehow Kili didn't think this would be the same.

The first signs of the orcs making their way into the clearing were the sounds of cackling. Kili pushed further against the trunk of the tree, watching as the orcs and wargs made their way into the clearing. "We'll make camp 'ere!" An orc shouted, throwing down its weapons.

As the orcs lit a fire, Kili held his breath expecting at any moment for one to look up and see him in the trees. Halbarad did not sound the signal but Kili didn't blame him. The orcs outnumbered them 5 to 1. And for each of the foul beasts there was a warg. Kili did not know how they could win against them but should the Ranger give the signal he would fight.

The direction these orcs were taking was the way to Ered Luin. The way to his brother. Kili would not allow any of these creatures to reach his family.

As darkness fell, the orcs turned to sleep. The wargs rested at one end of the camp, the orcs at the other. The plan was simple. Once was Halbarad gave the signal they were to slay the creatures in their sleep. Kili was to stay in the tree and shoot them. While Kili desperately wanted to help he knew he did not have enough skill with the blade to fight the creatures.

A flash of light appeared in the trees opposite Kili. The signal. Taking a small breath Kili tried to imagine he was back in the clearing, taking down another deer for his supper. It worked. At first. Kili managed to take down 2 of the orcs before the orcs realised anything.

One of the Rangers he had been travelling with had failed to kill the sentry quickly. It had let out a screech, waking the others. Panicked, Kili sent another arrow at the orcs. The arrow stuck in the orcs thigh but did not kill him. Letting out a horrific screech the orc pointed upwards before a Ranger went up behind it and slit the orcs throat.

Kili breathes deeply, knowing he had to stay calm if he was going to be of any help. Looking down he saw a warg making its way to Halbarad's unguarded back. Loading his arrow Kili shot the beast, killing it. He didn't have a chance to take his victory as he shot down another warg. The beast had been about to pounce on another of the Rangers.

The thrum of his bow was all Kili heard as he took down the orcs and wargs that the Rangers were unable to. Most times he hit his mark though there where those of the beasts that would not fell. Kili didn't know how long he shot the arrows. The only thing that existed was his arrow. Chose a target. Load his bow. Aim. Fire. And repeat. Until there was no more arrows.

The battle looked almost done, most of the orcs were dead and there were only two loan wargs left. Kili searched for another arrow but there was none. Panicked, Kili looked down at Halbarad who had his back against the tree Kili was in. The two wargs where advancing towards him. Looking desperately towards the other Rangers Kili saw that they were way laid with the final remaining orcs.

Taking out his sword, Kili jumped from the tree on top of one of the wargs. It was enough to distract the warg so Halbarad could finish the creature off. The warg bucked, causing Kili to fall to the ground. It snarled, teeth snapping. If Kili hadn't rolled to the side, he would have been dead. As it was the warg managed to bite down on his right shoulder. Kili let out a cry of pain as Halbarad struck the warg with a bow, killing it instantly.

"Kili!" Halbarad shouted, kneeling next to the young dwarf.

Slowly, Kili lifted himself up, looking at the Ranger as pain filled his shoulder. Halbarad gently pulled the young dwarves hand away from his injured shoulder. Kili saw the bright red blood falling down.

"You're lucky, Master Dwarf." Halbarad stated as he ripped a cloth from his cloak. Tightly he wrapped it around Kili's shoulder. "The bite didn't go that deep. You'll need some stiches and we'll need to clean it out but you'll survive." Halbarad held out a hand to Kili. "We need to get going." The Ranger stated, turning to face the others. "There will be more and we can't be here when they come back."

"Where to though?" Another Ranger asked, handing Kili back the sword and bow he had dropped.

"Ered Luin." Halbarad answered.

As the other Rangers went to collect their belongings, Halbarad took Kili away to the side. Sitting down, he started to clean and bind the wound. "You should not have done what you did, but I thank you. Without you we would not have lived." Kili blushed.

"I didn't do much."

"Except shoot those that snuck up behind us."

"I got injured." Halbarad frowned.

"Yes, you did and that will work against you on our way back. There are more orcs of that I'm sure. Can you still shoot?" Gingerly, Kili moved his shoulder, wincing at the pain in it.

Not wanting to appear weak in front of the ranger, however, he nodded. "I'll manage." The Ranger smiled in agreement.

"Then collect your arrows and re-load your bow." Halbarad stood, going to the other Rangers.

Kili took the arrows from the dead bodies of the wargs and orcs. "Take these, also Master Dwarf." One of the Rangers handed the final arrows of the other Rangers to Kili. "You have the better aim and that is what we will need if we are to get back to the Blue Mountains alive."

"Thank you." Kili answered, taking the arrows from the Ranger. Even though they didn't say it, Kili thought that they had started to respect him a little more.

**LINE BREAK**

"The scouts say that there is a group of orcs making their way towards Ered Luin. They'll be here in a matter of days." Balin told Thorin as they sat in a meeting.

"We need to meet them head on." Gloin told Thorin. "Take as many seasoned warriors as we can and take them down."

"No, we can't leave the mountain undefended. It could be a tap to leave the mountain without guards." Dwalin argued.

"We can't just let them run free." Bofur added.

"No, we can't." Thorin agreed. "Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Bombur, Dori and Oin you will come with me to meet the orc head on. The rest of you will stay here and guard the mountain. Let no orc, goblin or warg inside." The dwarves nodded their agreement. "We leave at first light."

As Thorin re-entered the house that night he was met with Fili's stubborn form. "I'm coming."

"You're too young."

"You let Kili go with the Rangers. I'm coming with you." Thorin knew there was no point in arguing with his young nephew. He had to take Fili, if only because he had allowed Kili to go into danger.

"Very well, but if you slow us down I will send you back."

"I won't." Fili retorted.

**I know I'm updating very fast but I figure there no reason delaying the updating if I'm in the mood to write it. Especially seeing as it's nearly Christmas. **

**Please review and tell me what you think as I'm not sure if I'm getting the respective characters personalities across. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hurry." Halbarad whispered at the young dwarf as the Rangers ran through the forest. Kili was dragging behind, dwarves not being made for cross country and the bite from the warg, causing Kili's energy to sap.

They had been travelling all day, ever since the orc pack had attacked them. Kili didn't know how Halbarad knew there were more orcs abroad, only that he trusted the Ranger. Anyhow if there were orcs they were heading for Ered Luin where his brother, Mother and Uncle were. That was enough to spur the young dwarf forwards.

Halbarad handed Kili a piece of bread as the company stopped. "How are you?"

"Fine." Kili answered, not wanting to appear weak in front of the Ranger. Halbarad nodded in understanding as he handed the other Rangers bread.

Soon the Rangers and dwarf where heading out again. The forest seemed to be barring there way, or so it seemed to Kili. Dead branches and bushes lay all over, while there were still patches of black ice. Kili almost slipped a number of times but the Ranger behind him managed to grab a hold of him before he fell fully forwards. Halbarad had told them they would reach Ered Luin in just over a day and Kili could only hope that it would be sooner. As much as he enjoyed the outside he was becoming afraid, knowing there were orcs around the forest.

**LINE BREAK**

Thorin led the company of dwarf's forwards through the forest. They had set out at first light that day, all carrying their weapons and supplies of food they could eat on their journey. Thorin looked backwards, watching as Fili walked with Bofur. The young heir had managed to keep pace with the company, thankfully, but Thorin couldn't help but think he shouldn't have brought Fili. It was bad enough that Kili was out in the forest and now he had brought Fili with him also.

Nori had been sent ahead to scout the way and was now making his way back to the company. "What did you find?" Thorin asked the dwarf.

"Nothing ahead yet."

"Keep looking, Bofur go with him." Thorin stated motioning for the two dwarves to go further ahead.

"You think we'll find them soon." Dwalin asked, coming to stand by Thorin.

"Yes. They are near, I know it." Thorin answered. The company started forwards once more.

As the dwarves walked, Fili's mind started to wander. Without Bofur there to joke with Fili found that he had more time to think. The other dwarves were focused on moving forwards, ready for anything that may appear out of the trees.

Fili knew he shouldn't but all he could imagine was Kili dead. He knew that the Rangers had promised to watch Kili but Fili still worried. Being the older brother meant Fili believed it was his job to look after his little brother and now he wasn't here. Now Fili couldn't help him. All he could hope was that Fili was alive.

**LINE BREAK**

The orc listened as the humans made their way through the forest. He had been sent to scout, waiting for the scum to re-appear. This orc had been with their when the Rangers had attacked. It had fought them and very almost killed one of the Rangers. Had had its' blade raised to strike the human filth in the back.

An arrow had saved the filths life. The orc had been struck by an arrow, landing in its' shoulder. The orc remembered the pain and hissed in anger. Before it had run for the cover of the trees, the orc had looked up and seen the dwarf scum. The little dwarf had been in a tree, shooting arrows at the orcs and wargs.

Smiling to itself, the orc imagined how it would make the filth scream in pain before the end.

**LINE BREAK**

"They went this way." The Ranger said. He had been sent ahead to scout for any more orcs. "There were tracks making their way towards the Blue Mountains."

"Then we must hurry." Halbarad stated, grabbing up his pack. Kili was worried. If the orcs where heading or Ered Luin, the dwarves there were in danger. Seeing the young dwarf's distress, Halbarad turned to reassure him. "They will be prepared. If what I have heard of Thorin Oakenshield is true then the orcs don't stand a chance." Kili smiled at the Ranger grateful for the reassurance and yet he couldn't help but worry. His brother was in Ered Luin. Fili could be hurt.

"We need to move." A Ranger stated, pushing Kili gently forwards. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kili nodded.

They ran through the forest, faster than they had previously. This time Kili kept up, the thought of his brother being in danger speeding him on. None of them noticed the silent shadow that followed.

As night fell Halbarad turned from his place in the front. Turning he saw the look the young dwarf carried. Kili wouldn't say anything but he was tired. The further they ran the slower Kili had gotten. Dwarves weren't made for running through forests. Looking at the other angers in turn Halbarad knew they wouldn't be going any further tonight.

"We camp here." Kili wanted to argue but his energy was sapping and he couldn't have kept running for much longer. Gratefully the young dwarf sank to the floor, leaning on a tree. "We light no fire. Get some rest. We head out at first light." The Rangers set up a watch. Halbarad thought of stopping Kili from having the watch but knew the young dwarf wouldn't allow it. Dwarves were stubborn if nothing else.

**LINE BREAK**

The orc couldn't help the grin that appeared on its face as it watched the Rangers settle for the night. It was time for its revenge. Quickly the orc turned around to prepare for the attack. Come morning the Rangers would be dead.

**LINE BREAK**

It was the scream that awoke Kili. Sleepily, Kili rubbed his hands over his eyes, wondering if he dreamt it. "Up!" Halbarad shouted, pulling Kili to his feet. The young dwarf looked around only to be met with darkness.

"What…" But Kili could say no more. At that moment an orc jumped from the trees. Instinctively, Kili grabbed his bow and arrow, shooting the creature dead.

"Shoot straight and keep beside me." Halbarad told Kili, pulling out his own sword.

Kili re-loaded his bow just as another orc appeared. He shot this one but it did not die. A third orc appeared next to it followed by more and more. Kili couldn't count them fast enough as more and more appeared. He shot those he could but soon the range became too close. Shouldering his bow Kili unsheathes his sword.

The Rangers were already fighting closely with the orcs, killing them left and right. Kili had lost sight of Halbarad but he daren't look for him. The young dwarf princes only thought was to stay alive.

He as talented as Fili with the sword but he was still better than most of the dwarves his age. Dwalin would have been proud at the young dwarf's skill, Kili was sure. He didn't know how he did it but somehow he was managing to hold his own. Blood splattered on Kili's clothes, his sword already covered.

The orc stalked around the Rangers, watching as the dwarf killed the orc he was fighting with. The filth was slowing; gleefully the orc lifted its blade running towards the scum, ready for its revenge.

**LINE BREAK**

"They're attacking the rangers." Bofur shouted madly, running back to the company.

"What!" Fili shouted, running forwards, only to be pulled back by Thorin.

"Is Kili with them?" Thorin ask, taking up his sword.

"Yes. They don't have a chance though there's too many orcs." Bofur replied, frantically. He had wanted to stay and help the younger dwarf but knew he had to tell the company.

"Lucky they have us then." Dwalin growled, picking his weapons from the ground.

They didn't need to say anymore, following Bofur forwards to where the Rangers and orcs were fighting. Fili unsheathed his twin swords, one thing on his mind. Kili.

**LINE BREAK**

Grunting, Kili fell backwards. His shoulder was burning but he persevered. The orc in front of him was hitting out with its sword savagely, knocking Kili back each time. It took everything the young dwarf had to keep his sword up and parry the orcs blows.

Each time the two swords clanged together, Kili could feel his strength draining. He wasn't quick enough to attack to the orc and was forced continuously on the defensive. He knew that if he didn't act soon the orc would kill him.

Another swing of the orcs blade caused Kili to fall backwards. This time his legs tangled and the young dwarf fell to the floor. Rolling to the side, Kili only just managed to avoid the orcs sword. A shout from behind the orc drew the young dwarf's attention for a split second, just before the orc stomped on his wrist, effectively holding him in place. Kili shouted, not expecting anyone to hear in the fray.

The orc laughed as it brought it's sword down on the young dwarf a second time. Kili could not defend himself. He could not move. The orc had him pinned to the floor. The last thing Kili thought was of his brother, Fili.

**LINE BREAK**

As the company burst from the trees, Fili searched desperately for his brother. The Rangers were holding their own against the orcs but they were outnumbered and being forced back. Fili could not see Kili though.

Fili heard a shout coming from near the back of the battle. Starting forwards, Fili was horrified to see a large orc holding a sword above his pinned down brother. Kili's hair was wild as he thrashed around trying to get out of the grip.

Shouting a battle cry, Fili ran at the orc standing over his brother. A scream of pain echoed through the forest as the orc brought down its sword. Fili felt tears prick his eyes as he rammed into the orc, pushing him off his little brother and killing the orc with a flash of his swords.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and Merry Christmas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone who's reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"Kili!" Fili cried as the orc fell, dead. Blood stained the front of the young dwarf's clothes. "Kili?" This time it was a question.

"Fee?" Kili whispered, opening his brown eyes to look at his older brother. "Hurts."

"It's gonna be alright." Fili said. Kili didn't answer, instead his eyes started to drift close. "No!" Fili shouted. Kili groaned as his brother jostled him. The sword the orc had plunged into the young dwarfs' chest was loosening in Kili's chest and Fili knew that was a bad thing. It was the only thing stopping Kili from bleeding out.

A screech from behind them made Fili turn. He lifted up his swords ready to defend his little brother. But the dwarves and Rangers had managed to push back all the orcs. Seeing that all of the orcs where either dead, dying or losing in their fights, Fili turned back to Kili.

"It'll be fine, Kee." Fili tried to reassure Kili, as the younger of the two started to toss in pain. "Try and stay still." Fili grabbed a hold of Kili's shoulder, causing his brother to cry out in pain. Startled, Fili jumped backwards.

Thorin heard his youngest nephews scream. Quickly killing the orc he had been fighting, he ran over to his two nephews. "Kili?" Thorin asked, gently shaking Kili. "Look at me Kili." Thorin breathes a sigh of relief when the young dwarf turned to look at him.

The Rangers and dwarves had finally killed the last remaining orcs. Trusting the others to dispose of the orcs, Thorin yelled for Oin to come over.

Oin knelt next to Kili, prodding the area around his wound. Kili groaned in pain as his wound was aggravated. "Fili, no." Thorin grabbed a hold of Fili as his oldest nephew went to push Oin away. "Let him help Kili."

Fili wanted to protest but he couldn't argue with Thorin. His brother needed help. "We need to get him back to Ered Luin. I'm worried about infection." Thorin nodded, thanking Oin. He was about to join Fili and Kili when Halbarad grabbed his shoulder.

"How is he?" The Ranger asked. Thorin glared at the Ranger, angrily. He knew blaming the Ranger was wrong; there was no way for Halbarad to have seen this coming but his nephew was hurt and Thorin needed to blame someone.

"In pain." Halbarad nodded.

"I tried to keep him safe but he already injured…"

"Already injured, how?" Thorin interrupted.

"A warg attacked him, bit him on his shoulder. He jumped from a tree and saved my life." IF Thorin hadn't been so angry he would have been proud of his nephew.

"You let him…"

"No, I told him to stay in the tree, shoot from there but not to move. Kili saved all of our lives multiple times from the orcs and wargs. Though this time we weren't able to get him out of sight before the orcs attacked. I told him to stay close but I lost him in the chaos."

Thorin took a deep breath before nodding. "I understand." Turning back to the other dwarves he motioned for them to get ready to leave.

"Fili." Thorin gently pulled Fili out of the way. "I've got Kili." Fili turned to look at his Uncle, wanting to protest but a gasp of pain from Kili stopped him. "I'll take care of him." Thorin reassured his oldest nephew.

Balin walked over to them, gently taking Fili by the arm. "I'll keep an eye on him." Balin told Thorin.

"Come on laddie. Kili's in good hands." Balin said, walking Fili back to the others.

Carefully, Thorin lifted Kili into his arms. Kili groaned in pain, shifting in his Uncles arms. The sword was still through Kili's chest but blood was pooling around it. Looking closer at the injury, Thorin saw that the wound was starting to fester. "Kili, stay with us. We'll be home soon."

"Okay." Kili murmured. His face was full of pain but he looked hopeful. "I missed you, Uncle." Kili breathed. Thorin couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face.

"We missed you too." Kili smiled, closing his eyes. "But you need to stay awake." Kili nodded, opening his eyes once more.

Dwalin led the way, followed by the rest of the dwarves. The Ranger followed behind with Thorin carrying Kili and Balin with Fili in the middle. It was hard work carrying his youngest sisterson but Thorin kept walking. At one point Dwalin turned back, asking if Thorin wanted help. "No, I've got him." Dwalin looked like he wanted to argue but stopped after a look from his brother.

As darkness drew in the company came to a halt. "We need to stop." Balin stated.

"We keep going." Thorin answered. As they had walked, Thorin had noticed Kili worsening. The young dwarf had started to develop a fever, and although he was still awake Kili was hallucinating. Kili was murmuring words, things that didn't make sense and Thorin was getting more and more worried as the hours drew past.

"We can't." Balin argued. The white haired dwarf could see that Kili was growing worse but he also knew they couldn't keep going at this pace.

"We must." Balin argued back.

"Uncle?" Kili asked. Thorin had placed the young dwarf on the ground and Fili was sitting next to his brother, stroking his sweaty forehead. "Can we stay, please?" Kili sounded younger than ever as he pleaded with his Uncle. "Hurts when move."

Each word seemed to cause Kili more and more pain. His breathing was becoming more and more ragged as he spoke. "Shhhh, Kili we'll stay for a little while." Thorin knelt next to Kili, on the opposite side of Fili. Kili looked terrible but Fili was almost equal. Though his pain was more emotional than physical, he was scared for his brother.

It wasn't long until most of the dwarves had fallen asleep. Kili had also finally succumbed to sleep and was now moving around moaning in pain. Thorin wanted to take the sword out but knew better. Oin had given Kili something, to keep the fever down but it didn't seem to be working.

"We need to keep moving." Thorin muttered. He and the Ranger, Halbarad were on watch duty, keeping an eye out for any other orcs.

"Your nephew I tough. He'll make it back to the mountains." Thorin looked at the Ranger then.

"Why do you care so much for my nephew?"

"Kili has a lot of potential and he's strong." Halbarad shrugged.

Thorin looked at the Ranger for a moment, considering what he had said. While Thorin knew Kili and Fili were both strong fighters he had never considered them more than children. Listening to this Ranger, who had known Kili for only a few months, Thorin felt as if he didn't know Kili anymore.

All this time, Thorin had always focused on Fili. Hi heir. Kili was the spare and while Thorin loved Kili, he had never thought of his younger nephew any more than an inexperienced reckless child. He had been so wrong.

Kili was as strong as any of the line of Durin. Kili would live. He had to.

**Please review and thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was meant to be up yesterday but the internet has been off for the last two days and I was unable to upload. **

"You can't go in there." Bofur said, taking a hold of Fili and pulling him back. The company of dwarves and Rangers had been back in the Blue Mountains for less than an hour and Fili had been banned from seeing his little brother.

"Kili needs me." Fili argued back to the toymaker.

Bofur smiled sadly, shaking his head. "I'm sure he does but right now he needs the healers more. You'd just get in the way." Fili didn't want to listen but deep down he knew Bofur was right.

The problem was that Fili couldn't get the way Kili had looked out of his head. His younger brother had looked terrible, covered in blood and completely dazed. Kili had never been able to stand still but the way he had looked after being stabbed made him unable to even lift himself up.

**LINE BREAK**

Thorin grabbed a hold of the sword in Kili's chest, ready to pull when told to. Kili was moaning, weakly moving around on the bed. His eyes, although open, where gazing upwards not seeing anything.

Dwalin was at Kili's head, keeping his arms from thrashing around too much, while Balin was at the younger dwarfs feet. "One…Two…Three." The healer counted. At three Thorin pulled the sword free of his youngest nephew's body.

Kili let out a gut retching screech, his body following the sword upwards. As the pointed blade cam clear from the young dwarf's body, Kili seemed to drop downwards. His eyes flickered once before closing completely. Thorin didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see someone lose consciousness.

The three dwarves where then kicked out of the room. Thorin wanted to stay with his nephew but didn't have the energy to stop the dwarves pushing him out.

Fili was sat, leaning against the wall next to the door. He looked up as his Uncle, Dwalin and Balin came out but then dropped it back down again. "Come on, we'll get you home." Thorin expected an argument but Fili just nodded, giving his Uncle a defeated look.

"Does ma know?" Fili asked, looking up at his Uncle.

"The Rangers offered to go and tell them." Thorin said, chuckling slightly at the thought of the Rangers dealing with his angry younger sister. He quickly sobered though, as he remembered Kili. "We better go rescue hem from your Mother." Usually Fili would have laughed at that, but usually Kili would have been there with his brother. Thorin couldn't help but think that this was all his fault.

**LINE BREAK**

Dis was pacing the kitchen back and forth when Fili and Thorin returned. "How is he?" She asked as soon as her brother and son appeared in the doorway.

"Oin's doing what he can." Thorin answered. "Where are the Rangers?"

"Outside." Thorin nodded as he walked towards his sister and enveloped her in a hug. "Kili will be fine."

Fili watched the exchange from the front door. He wanted to see Kili but knew he wouldn't be allowed. When his mother said where the Rangers where he felt a surge of anger towards the men. They had promised to keep his little brother safe and they had failed.

Neither Dis nor Thorin noticed as Fili slipped outside. The dwarf walked towards the Rangers, who were sitting smoking pipe. Two of the Rangers had been injured in the fighting, though they had refused the help offered to them by the dwarves.

Fili wasn't sure what to do as he watched the grown men. Like Kili had enjoyed their company when they had entered the Blue Mountains, had listened to their tales. Now though, he felt hate towards the four men, hate that was only lesser than his hate towards the orcs that had dared touch his brother.

"Sit down little dwarf." Halbarad called, when he noticed Fili stood there. When he didn't move, the Ranger decided to walk over to him.

Halbarad sat on a rock near the dwarf, though not to close after seeing the angry look in Fili's face. "How is Kili?"

"Why do you care?" Fili bit out angrily. "You promised to keep him safe."

The Ranger sighed, this was exactly the way Thorin had acted and also Dis when they had told the dwarf woman what had happened to her son. "I car a lot about your brother and I did try to keep him safe. However, we were outnumbered and their wasn't a lot I could do for your brother."

"Not the second time." Fili remembered hearing the Ranger telling his Uncle about the injury done to Kili's shoulder.

"Your brother saved my life, getting that injury." Startled, Fili looked at the Ranger. "Don't presume things when you don't have the full picture."

Fili waited, expecting the Ranger to explain. When he didn't he said, "Then tell me."

Halbarad chuckled, shaking his head. "I think Kili would much prefer to tell you when he wakes up." The Ranger stood up then. "Tell your Uncle that we will be leaving tomorrow." Halbarad stated, nodding towards the figure of Thorin who was standing outside the house glaring at the Rangers. "If Kili does not wake before we leave, tell him that we are thankful and that if he ever wants to join us in another trip he is always welcome." Before Fili could say anything the Ranger had stood up and walked away from the dwarf.

**LINE BREAK**

That night was one of the longest in Fili's life. Thorin and Dis would not allow him to go and see Kili and the small family had had no news from Oin. Dis said that no news was good news but the look on hers and Thorin's face made Fili unsure.

What if Kili had died and no one told him. While Fili knew that wasn't true, he couldn't help but think the worse. Kili could be dead. Or at least dying. And he had no idea.

Fili didn't sleep that night. Each time he closed his eyes he was plagued with the sight of his little brother lying dead on the ground. His normally laughing face pale and still. Sometime during the night, Fili had curled up on Kili's bed and fallen asleep because as the first rays of the morning sun hit the room, Fili was lying wrapped up in his brother sheets.

"Did you sleep?" Thorin asked as Fili walked into the kitchen. Dis was making breakfast, trying desperately to stay active so she wouldn't need to think about what may or may not have happened to Kili while they slept.

"A little." Fili answered taking the bowl his mother offered him. The young dwarf only stared at it though, no eating any of it. As Thorin watched his oldest nephew he realised that if Kili didn't live it would break Fili. It was already starting to happen now.

Dis was about to tell her oldest son to eat, when the door to their house was flung open. Balin walked into the room with a grin on his face. "Kili's awake."

**Lots of Kili in the next chapter but no more of the Rangers sorry :) **

**As always please review and hope you enjoyed **


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year and thank you for the reviews, favourites and followers **

The first thing Kili became aware of was pain. Searing pain. Slowly, the young dwarf's eyes started to flicker open, expecting to find Fili. When he didn't Kili started to panic. Everything that had happened came rushing back in a flood of images. The fight, getting attacked. Fili.

Where was his brother? Kili tried to lift himself up from the bed only to be pushed down by the healer's arms. "Where's Fili?" Kili winced at the croakiness of his voice.

"Balin's gone to get him." The healer reassured him. That relaxed the younger dwarf, hearing his brother was coming. Fili always made things feel better. "Does it hurt?" Kili nodded as the dwarf lifted his head up, getting him to drink something. Gagging it down, Kili closed his eyes waiting for the pain to go.

**LINE BREAK**

"How is he?" Fili asked as soon as he walked into the house of healing. Oin met the Durin family as they walked towards Kili's room with a frown in his face. "How is he?" Fili repeated, desperate to know anything on how his brother was.

"He's healing." Oin stated, unsure how much he should tell the young dwarf. "You can go and see him." Fili said nothing as he walked straight into the room where Kili was.

"How is Kili?" Thorin repeated the question Fili had asked when he knew his nephew was out of earshot. Oin shook his head.

"Thankfully the blade didn't hit any of his internal organs but he's lost a lot of blood. Also, the bite he got from the warg has become infected, Kili's running a high fever and we haven't managed to get it down yet." Thorin nodded trying to keep the emotions hidden under the surface. "We should be grateful the blade wasn't poisoned."

"Thank you Oin. You've done what you can."

"I only wish it could be more." Oin answered Thorin.

**LINE BREAK**

"Fili?" Kili murmured. His vision was blurring and the young dwarf couldn't be sure that it was Fili standing in front of him.

Hearing his brother's voice seemed to snap Fili out of his daze. He's walked into the room, expecting to find his brother up and around. Instead he'd walked in and found Kili lying on a bed. His little brother was sweating, moaning and not making any sense.

"I'm here, Kee." Fili said, kneeling next to his brother's head. He grabbed a hold of one of Kili's hands, smiling down at his brother.

Kili looked up at Fili smiling at him. "You're alright." Kili murmured.

"It's you that isn't." Fili stated. Kili laughed, which caused him to start coughing. Jumping to his feet, Fili pulled Kili into a sitting position. The younger dwarf carried on coughing and Fili felt completely helpless. "It's fine, Kee. I'm here." Fili reassured him.

"Fee." Kili murmured as his eyes started to drift close.

Fili was about to start shaking his brother awake when Thorin and Dis came into the room. Dis seemed to freeze at the door, looking at her sons. Thorin stood for a moment, watching as Fili held Kili.

"Let him sleep." Thorin stated, pulling Fili away from his little brother and settling Kili back on the bed.

"But…" Fili protested.

"He needs his rest." Dis told her son, giving him a reassuring look before taking a chair and sitting by Kili. The youngest of the Durin line looked small and fragile, lying on the bed. Putting her hand on Kili's forehead, Dis knew that Kili was running an extremely high temperature. She grabbed a cloth from a water basin y the bedside and started wash Kili's forehead with it, murmuring to him as she worked.

"Fili, a word." Thorin said, taking Fili's upper arm and taking him out of the room.

"I need to be with him." Fili protested as soon as the two dwarves where out of the room.

"I know you do Fili but you need to understand that this isn't something you can fix, even if you want to." Thorin hesitated then, knowing that the next thing he was going to hurt Fili. "The warg bite is infected. Kili may yet die."

"He can't…" Fili shook his head, not wanting to believe what his Uncle was saying.

"I'm not saying he will but he might. And you need to prepare yourself for that, Fili. I don't want to lose you with Kili." Fili was still shaking his head.

"Kili will be fine, won't he?" Fili looked desperate now, desperately seeking for his Uncle's reassurance that Kili would be fine.

"Your brother is strong and I'm sure he will get through this but…you need to know that it might not happen so that if it does you'll be repapered for it." Thorin stated, taking Fili into a hug.

Fili pushed Thorin away, walking back towards the room where his brother was. "Kili will be fine." Fili stated, glaring at Thorin. He couldn't understand why Thorin wanted him to think Kili was going to die.

**LINE BREAK**

Kili was in pain. It felt like a raging fire was running through the young dwarfs' veins. He couldn't understand why Fili wasn't making it go away. The darkness in his mind's eye was being overrun by orcs. Screaming orcs with swords running straight for Kili. Where was Fili? Why wasn't his brother there to help him?

In the dream, each time an orc came at him, Kili felt a sword running into his chest. Each time the pain became even more unbearable. All the young dwarf prince wanted to do was scream but his mouth felt like lead. He couldn't move it. Kili couldn't even move his arms or his legs. He was stuck.

Kili tried to lift his arm, tried to defend himself. But he couldn't. The sword went through Kili's stomach and Kili screamed.

**LINE BREAK**

Dis and Thorin had tried to persuade Fili to go back home for the night but he had refused. All day he had sat by his little brother's bedside, watching as Kili tossed and turned groaning in pain each time. Fili had tried to wake Kili but every time Fili touched Kili the younger dwarf flinched away.

As the night drew on Kili had become more and more restless. Fili had wanted to give him more of Oin's medicine but the healers had said it was good, it might mean Kili would wake soon. But they hadn't looked pleased with Kili's fever. They hadn't said anything in earshot of Fili but he had still heard it. Kili's fever was rising and if it didn't break soon the young dwarf might not live.

While Fili had pushed away what Thorin had said about Kili possible death, Fili couldn't help but wonder? If what the healers had said was true, Fili knew he could lose his brother. And he just wasn't ready for that.

Kili mumbled something else, pulling Fili out of his thoughts. "Kili?" Fili asked, putting a hand on his brothers' shoulder. The younger dwarf flinched away from Fili before arching his back in pain. "Kili!" Fili shouted then. An ear-splitting scream came from Kili as the healers came into the room.

"It's alright Kee." Fili murmured, taking his brother into a hug from his back. Kili groaned in pain.

Kili felt the warmth of his brother at his back but all he could feel was the overwhelming pain in his side. "Fee?" His voice was very weak but it was there.

"I'm here Kili." Oin seemed to be taking Kili temperature.

"It's gone down." Oin stated to Fili as he held his brother. "I'll get Thorin and Dis." Fili didn't pay attention as he pulled his brother into his lap. Kili's breath was evening out as he got a hold of the pain.

"You okay?" Fili asked.

"Better. Still hurts." Kili murmured, resting into his brother's lap. "Tired."

"Get some sleep then Kee. I'll be here when you wake up." Kili smiled, as his eyes closed.

As Fili watched Kili fall asleep, he knew that his brother was going to be fine. Kili was going to live.

**Next update will be the last chapter please review and tell me what it's like :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story :)**

**Epilogue **

Pulling back the bow, Kili took aim at the target before letting go. The arrow hit the target with a thump. "How's your arm?" Fili asked as Kili took out another arrow.

Rolling his shoulder, Kili said "Better."

Another arrow thumping next to the first arrow and Fili watched as his brother flinched slightly. "It still hurts though." Kili ignored Fili, taking another arrow from the quiver instead. "You're hurting yourself Kee." Fili took a hold of Kili's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oin said I have to keep using it."

"But not like this." Kili's silence said it all to the older dwarf. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"I'm fine. It just hurts every now and again."

"Then rest it." Kili only shook his head in answer.

"If I don't keep practicing I'll forget it."

"No you won't. Please Kili, we're worried." Fili replied.

"Okay." Kili answered, putting the bow down. "I'll stop for a while but if I get bored it's on you."

Fili laughed at that. "No it's Uncle Thorin's problem because he's the one you always annoy when you're annoyed." Kili joined in laughing with his brother.

"I'll make sure to annoy you just as much." Kili retorted. The two dwarves started walking back to their house when Kili stopped for a moment. "Fee?"

"Yeah?" Fili turned around to look at his brother. "What's up Kee?"

"Promise you'll never leave me." Kili was trying to hide the way he was feeling but Fili had always known what Kili was talking about.

"What's wrong Kili?" Fili asked him.

"When the orc attacked me I…I was scared but all I could think of was losing you. I don't want to lose you and I…just please promise."

Fili grabbed his brother into a hug. "I promised. I promise that I will never leave you little brother. Never."

**47 Years Later (Battle of Five Armies)**

"Fee, hurts." Kili murmured. The battle was raging around the two brothers but right now it was as if they were the only two there.

"I know Kee." Fili answered. He had his brother's head on his lap. An arrow was sticking out of his shoulder and another was lodged in his back. Pain was flowing through the oldest of the two brother's body. But Kili was worst. "Always trouble Kili."

"I know, just like the first time." Both brothers laughed but Kili's harsh coughs stopped that. An orc blade had hit him in the chest, millimetres from his heart. Every breath was pain filled and Kili knew he wasn't going to live to see the end of the battle.

"Always trouble little brother." Fili breathed. The arrows were grazing organs and the only thing keeping Fili from blacking out was the thought of his little brother. "You just need to hold on, Kee. For a little while."

"Can't Fee. Hurts." Tears were tracking down both of the dwarves faces. They knew they wouldn't survive. "Fili, please don't leave me."

"Never little brother." Fili breathed. "I promised that I'd never leave you, didn't I."

"Yeah, you did."

**LINE BREAK**

After the battle was over the company found the two brothers. Thorin had been taken to get healing but it didn't look like he would live. No looking down at the two brother's sadness filled the air.

Kili's head was lying on Fili's lap, both brother clasping hands. Blood coated both brothers but each held a smile on their faces. They were dead but they were together. Together like they were meant to be.

**Wasn't sure how to end this so I hope it's alright. As always please review and tell me what you think of it :)**


End file.
